simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Mundari
The''' Republic of Mundari is a province in the Mandarran Union. The Mandarran Union has been described by many to be a Socialist Monarchy. But it is called a Republic because the Monarch, or Viceroy draws there power base from a political party. That political Party is the Socialist Unity Party. It currently holds all 125 seats in the Mundari regional congress. The word "Mundari" in the local language means 'Land of Swamps.' History Union Intergration Mundari joined the Mandarran Union in 3515 and was the 3rd territory to do so. In the year 3510 a stable republic collapsed in Mundari, and a fascist government rose. After many humanitarian crises, the old Mandarran Workers Party ordered the invasion of Mundari. After a short bloody war, Mundari had become the 4th state in the old USWR and has been with the Union since. Fall of the Workers Party When the Workers Party collapsed in 3539 a wave of reforms swept the Union. Nationalists came to power in Revolution Center. Soon after they enacted austerity reforms that economically crippled the nation for almost 20 years. Soon after there was a major socialist recurrence and Viceroy Linda Vazquez was elected. Mundari saw a dramatic increase in the number of private collectives and the size of the military. After Viceroy Linda came into power they also saw an increase in welfare and social services. It was during this time that tourists from Ruthenia introduced Mundarians to the Orthodox religion. It soon caught on fast in Mundari and as of 3580 over 10% of the population is a member of the Orthodox church. Era of the Unity Party After 24 years, Viceroy Linda Vazquez would succumb to a stroke and be succeeded by her son Hector Vazquez in 3575. Under his rule Mundarians saw an even more dramatic increase in infrastructure development, military spending, and Mundari received its first nuclear deterrent. Soon after the Viceroy would dissolve the Senate and form the Supreme Peoples Assembly in its place, this led to Regional Congress's being disbanded and regional Party Assemblies formed in their place. Also in 3580 Vanessa Vazquez, the Viceroy's wife was appointed Prime Minister and Governor of the Provinces. The beginning of her term was focused on provincial infrastructure development and the stabilizing of the budget. In the 3590s during the rul of Viceroy Hector Vazquez protests broke out across the Union, including Mundari. Protests in Mundari grew violent when Nationalist shot into a Unity Party crowd, soon after all forms of public protest, and the carrying of firearms were banned. Government and Policies '''Government Type: Socialist Monarchy Governor of the Provinces: Andrew Current(Socialist Unity Party) Regional Congress: ''' 125 seats '''Leading Party: Socialist Unity Party(125 seats) Regional Elections: '''5 years '''Foundation : 3515 Branches of Regional Government Regional governments in the Mandarran Union are divided into 3 branches and are subordinate to the Federal government located in Mandarr. The 3 branches are the executive branch, (which is actually part of the Federal Government), the Provincial Assembly(Legislature), and the Regional Supreme Courts. The Mundari Congress and Mundari Supreme Court are located in the''' captial Mundari Center, while the executive branch, or '''Governor of the Provinces '''is located in the Mandarr capital, Revolution Center. Provinces in the Mandarran Union are free to pass what ever laws they wish, as long as they don't contradict Federal Law', or laws passed in the National Government in Mandarr. Laws passed in a Provincial Assembly, only apply to people in that specific Province, and are called '''Regional Law'. The Senate and national government located in Mandarr have the responsibility of making nationwide laws. Mundari Provincial Assembly The Mundari Provincial Congress is made up of 125 congressmen who represent the counties they are elected from. The Congress is chaired by a''' President of the Congress''' who is elected locally and has no federal influence. Since the Nationalist Party has been banned an the Republican Party has disbanded, the Socialist Unity Party has maintained a monopoly hold on the Mundari congress. Political Parties Governor of the Provinces The Governor of the provinces is the regional director for all Mandarr provinces. The Governor aids the Viceroy in Revolution Center , in the daily running of the states. Its the Governor's job to be sure that all regional governments are functioning efficiently. It is also the governors duty to approve or veto laws passed by the Provincial Assembly. The Governor is appointed and reaffirmed by the Viceroy every 5 years. The Governor also appoints judges for the Regional Supreme Courts. The Governor also sets corporate tax rates, and government salaries. Mundari Regional Supreme Court The Mundari Supreme Court is a court made up of 9 appointed judges who are not members of any political party. The Governor of the Provinces makes the appoints, Supreme Court appointments are normally for life. Even though Judges aren't allowed to officially be apart of political parties, it is common knowledge most judges have political leanings. The Mundari Supreme Court reviews every law passed by the Regional Assembly and ensures it follows federal laws, and the constitution. There is also a regional criminal court system in Mundari. It is made up of many local districts headed by District Judges. District judges are elected ever 5 years in district elections, that occur at the same time as the national elections. Economics The Mundari economy is a half and half mix of private and state collectives. It is unique and has some of the largest food producing collectives in the Union. When the old Workers Party took over in 3515 massive industrialization quickly begun. With an emphasis on private collectives. The infrastructure was quickly developed and maintained since. Due to the climate the roads flood quite often and require extra maintenance. Due to uncomfortable climate Mundari has never made much income from tourism. Industry Geography and Climate mundariswamp.jpg|Mundari swamp land mundariswamp02.jpg|Mundari swamp land mundariswamp03.jpg|Swamp house The Mundari climate is very humid and hot. Mundari is a few inches below sea level so most of the country is swamp lands with a few cities and villages mostly along the coast. In the inland of the country cities and villages are far between, many Mundarians who live in the swamp lands live in house boats and make a living fishing and hunting alligator. The average temperature in Mundari is 95F degrees. The Northern borders of Mundari have a slight elevation and lead into the Mandarr plains. Culture Mundari has a rich culture with many different influences. The culture is a mix of Mandarr politics, Hinidi and orthodox religion, and local influences. Since Mundari is so full of swamp land, fishing is a major source of food and income in Mundari. Due to its climate and geography Mundari isn't a very popular place for tourists, but it has a lot to offer. Many other citizens of the Mandarran Union have come to Mundari to see its beautiful orthodox churches. Music Music in Mundari is like that of any other nation in the Mandarran Union. It is a melting pot of regional influences, religious music, and Mandarran pop culture. Mundari music is unique in that there are many orthodox choir groups that tour the country. There is a large christian orthodox population in Mundari, which makes that type of music very locally popular. Due to the isolated nature of the Mundari swamp lands, and the normally hard life experienced by the people living there, has led to the evolution of a very unique style of blues that has become world renowned. Religion Religion in Mundari is unique, as it is the only Mandarran province with a very large christian community. The Orthodox Church holds the majority in the Mundari Christian community. In Mundari the Orthodox Church is known as the Apostolic Church. The Mundari Church is controlled by the Archdiocese of Mundari under the leadership of Archbishop Ignatios. Mundari is home to many large Orthodox churches, and they are a popular tourist destination. Cusine Mundari cuisne is typical for any Mandarran Province. Its primarily plant grilledalligator.jpg friedricewithvegatbles.jpg based with Rice being a very popular stable. Popular local foods include grilled alligator(from the swamps), fish on a stick, fried rice and vegtables with local seasoning, and many other courses. Desserts are normally fried pastries with some kind of sweet fruit or vegtable filling. Ice cream has also recently taken Mundari by storm. Category:Mandarran Union Category:Countries